


Android

by glowingpinkfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Android AU, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingpinkfish/pseuds/glowingpinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work that I have ever posted know its not long but the second chapter should be longer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Android

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I have ever posted know its not long but the second chapter should be longer.

You stand in front of your android. His eyes glow green. You walk up to him you touch his face. "It worked" you sigh in relief. "Can you tell me your name?" you ask the almost human android sitting in front of you. "My name is Joel." He responds."good Joel my name is Dr. Y/N" looking down at your tablet you notice that his vital signs are normal and functioning well. "would you like to complete some tasks for me, Joel?" "yes, What would you like me to do for you?" He asks eyes are glowing brightly. You hand him a small stack of papers with a maze on top. "Can you solve this for me?" You hand him a pen."yes" he says confidently. It only takes him about a minute to finish the first maze then 30 seconds for the second one.  
  
He finishes the stack of mazes and puzzles in a flash as you finish taking the rest of his vitals. "Joel, I'd like you to do some more basic tests for me." "okay" he replies. you move a large screen in front of him. "All i want you to do is watch the screen." you turn on the screen and it shows a verity of clips from the news, movies, and TV shows. As he watches the screen you monitor his brain activity. "everything is going as planed" you smile at him. 


End file.
